Ch 1 New Freind
by lancejohnson123
Summary: A new spy comes comes to join the the three super spies their lives are going to be changed for the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies. R&R.

CH. 1 NEW FRIEND

"What do you mean I'm getting transferred, Steve!" yelled Lance.

"WOOPH's upper believes that you aren't stable with your teammates dead so they're having you transferred to my friend Jerry. He is going to assign you to his top spy team. Do you have any questions before you get going?"

"Yes. Where am I going exactly?"

"Beverly Hills," He replies as he hits a button on his desk opening a door to a hanger with a black jet spy plane in it.

"What about my stuff?"

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be brought over after you meet your new team."

Sam, Alex, and Clover are sitting on the couch, watching TV, when the seat of the couch disappears and all three girls go sliding down a WOOHP tube. They land in an awkward way on the couch that sits in front of Jerry's desk.

"What's the mission, Jerry? We're ready." said Clover.

"No mission right now. I brought you here to meet your new teammate. His name is Lance Johnson and he was transferred here to work with the three of you."

"Is he cute Jerry?" asks Clover looking around for him.

"How should I know, Clover, I'm not gay, and he hasn't landed yet."

"When is he supposed to be landing Jerr?" asks Sam

"Right now." says a deep voice.

The three spies turn around to see the man that just spoke. The spies' jaws drop to the floor. Lance was about six-three with glasses, dark hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a black T-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Hello, I'm Lance. Very nice to meet you." As Lance gives a low bow to the group. "I suppose you are Jerry?"

"Yes, I am, Jerry. These are your new teammates: Alex." Lance goes and shakes her hand. "Clover." Lance does the same again. "And Sam." Sam tries to shake Lance's hand but Lance bows and kisses her hand, then rises back up. "A pleasure to meet you Sam." Sam's face bursts into a blush and says, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Spies, Lance will be living with you. We have made your basement into a living area for him and have added a subbasement for Lance to do other work. Lance, your stuff has just arrived at the house and they are unloading your car."

"Jerry, tell them if they put a scratch on my car I'm going to kill them."

"Ok, lets get going so Lance can unpack. The new school year starts tomorrow." says Alex.

"Ok then, spies have fun." says Jerry as he hits a button and sucks the three girls and Lance back the way they came.

The four of them came up and out of the couch and land on the floor in a pile of tangled limes with Lance on the bottom, Sam on top of him, Alex on the side of Sam, and Clover on the top of the pile.

"Clover, get your butt off of my face!"

"Sorry, Alex."

Clover rolls off the pile and then gives a hand to Alex to help her off of the other two. Clover and Alex turn around to see Sam and Lance's lips on each other's. Sam was finally able to get off of Lance.

"Lance, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." says Sam, getting off of him. Lance smiles and says, "actually this was one of my better WOOHP's"

Clover and Alex start to giggle. Sam blushes a dark red and then Lance gets up from the floor. Lance takes a quick look around the living room. It had beanbag chairs, a couch, a coffee table, on the opposite wall was a plasma TV with a fish tank next to it, and a couple stylish 1960's pictures. Lance turns back to the girls and says, "It's a very nice place you have here, girls."

"Thanks, we try" answers Alex.

"I would like to be the first one to welcome you to Beverly Hills" says Clover.

"Thank you"

"Hey, can you three tell me where I can find the basement door so I can grab a clean pair of clothes? Where is the bathroom anyway?"

"Sure, Lance. The basement door is the first door on the left and the bathroom is the second on the right" says Sam

"Thanks" as Lance starts for the basement closing the door behind him. "I call dibs! He is a totally hottie."

"Hey, I can hear you and I'm not into blonde girls like you, Clover." Clover looks down in shame.

"Clover, I think he is into our Sammy?" Says Alex

Lance walks back into the living room. "Hey do you three want to go out to grab some dinner after I finish getting cleaned up? So that we can get to know each other a little more!" asked Lance.

The three girls nod their heads in agreement. "Ok then" Lance turns and walks to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Lance walks out of the bathroom. "Ok ready to go then?" asks Lance. "Yeah." answered Alex as all three girls get off the couch and head for the door. "We'll take my car, but someone will need to give me directions to where we're going. Where are we going any way?" asks Lance.

"We are going to the Groove it's a shopping mall. They have good food there." says Clover.

"Ok then let's go."

The four of them walk out to see Lance's car, which was a sleek sports car. The three girls just stare at it. Sam is the first to manage to speak. "Lance, I love the dark blue and white striped paint job."

"Glad you like it. I did it myself. So are you girls just going to look at it or are you going to get in?"

The three girls climb in and Lance says, "Buckle up." Lance slams on the gas. They go flying back into their seats from the speed of the car.

"Here we are" says Sam "this is the Groove."

The four of them hop out of the car and start for the entrance of the Groove. The four make their way to the food court passing different shops. Clover runs shop-to-shop looking at the windows displays.

"So Lance why did WOOHP transfer you here?" asks Sam. "I'm sorry Sam but I don't feel like talking about that right now if that's ok with you." answers Lance.

"No problem, but can you tell us about yourself a little?" asks Sam "Ok shoot your questions and I will do my best to answer them." answered Lance.

"Ok me first" Clover said.

"Ok shoot."

"Lance do you have a girlfriend?" asks Clover.

"No I don't" replies Lance.

"Why not?" inquires Alex?

"Because in my line of work I'm likely to be killed and I don't want someone's heart hurt because I died. My missions are a lot different than the one's you are probably used to. The people that I go after are the type that pulls gun out and shoots at you."

"You have been shot at Lance?" asks Sam in a worried voice.

Lance's face becomes grim as he says. "I've lost count of how many times I've been shot at and some have hit me, too. Lance lifts his left sleeve of his shirt to show his left upper arm. The three girls look at his arm and to see a scar. "Got this when I was pulling a friend out of the line of fire."

"Ok my turn." says Alex.

"Ok go."

"What type of girls are you into Lance?"

"What is this? A dating service or what?" said Lance. Sam giggles a little.

"Just answer Alex's question will you?" said Clover.

"Ok fine I like girls that are smart and are able to handle herself and I prefer red heads, will that suffice as an answer?" asked Lance.

"Yes, that will do," answers Alex and Clover together.

"Ok, Sam your turn, what is your question?" asks Lance.

"Do you have a mom, dad, sisters, or brothers?"

Lance's eyes dilate and his body shudders, slowly his eyes come back into focus and he says "I'm sorry Sam, but I can't answer that question either." Lance says in a plan toned voice

"Why not?" Interjects Clover "that wasn't that hard of a question."

"I just can't ok, says Lance and besides I don't know you three that much yet." answered Lance but I will tell you when I'm ready, is that ok with you Sam?"

"Yeah that's fine I understand you that you don't want to talk about it."

That night Sam was laying in her bed thinking about Lance and what he had said at the Groove. "I like girls that are smart and are able to handle herself and that he preferred red heads." Was that a hint to me that he was into me or was he just saying it in general? Why is it that I can't sleep and school starts tomorrow too? I guess I'm going to get some coco to help me sleep. Sam gets up and leaves her room and heads down the hall way towards the kitchen passing the basement door. A deep scream erupts from down stairs. "Lance!" Sam hurdles out of her bed and bounds to Lance's room and opens his door. Sam quickly walks up to the side of Lance's bed. Lance had tears on his face and he was whimpering in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Sam shook Lance's shoulder until Lance sat bolt upright, grabs his glasses, then turns his head to see Sam looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok Lance?"

"It's my past haunting me again." answered Lance.

"I don't understand, no normal nightmare should make someone like you cry and whimper like that. What happed I swear that I won't tell Alex or Clover."

"Ok, I trust you. When I was thirteen a man named Zero killed my parents and my two brothers and my little sister and made me watch him do it. Sam cups her mouth with her hands.

I was in my room when I heard crashes and screams coming from the living room. I went running out to the living room and I saw my father being shot in the head by Zero. My older brothers came running out to the living room only to be shot in the chests. My… mother was crying… and trying to stop Zero and protect… my little sister at the same time. Zero just laughed at my mother, grabbed a wire from his pocket, and strangled her. My… sister… was screaming when Zero strangled my… mother. Zero took his gun and told my sister… to sleep well then he shot her, too. Zero walked up to me and said that he was only doing his job. He then grabbed me, tied me to a chair, and gagged me. Then he just walked out of the house.

"I… can still hear and see my mother… and sister… screaming when I close my eyes." Sam just looks at Lance.

"WOOHP spies showed up five hours after he had left. WOOHP said that if I joined them that I could learn how to stop people like Zero. So I joined WOOHP!"

Sam was finely able to uncup her hands to say "Oh my God Lance, I'm… so sorry. That's what you meant when you said that your past was haunting you. You were recalling that terrible memory in your dream weren't you?" asked Sam.

"Yes." answered Lance wiping a tear from under his glasses.

Sam, now sitting on Lance's bed, holding his hand. Lance moves towards Sam giving her a hug "Thank you for listening to me Sam it mean's more to me than you know." Lance lies back down on the bed, quickly falling back to sleep, Sam looking down at Lance now sleeping.

"He is so cute when he is sleeping." Thought Sam her eye's closing and the darkness of sleep overwhelming her. She lies down and she snuggles under Lance's arm, which curls, around her waist.

Next CH. Coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 New Enemy

"Hey have you seen Sam she isn't in her room, and were going to be late on the first day back to school?" Alex asking Clover.

"No, I was just about to go and wake Lance up" as Clover was walking to Lance's room. Clover peeks into Lance's room and turns to Alex gesturing to her to come over there. The two look in his room and tiptoes over to the two in Lance's bed. Alex and Clover pull out their X powders and take a couple of pictures, then Clover shakes Lance's shoulder until Lance stirs.

Lance reaches for his glasses and puts them on, and looks up to see Clover over him. "Clover what are you doing in my room?" Asks Lance.

"You shouldn't be asking my why I'm in your room you should be asking Sam why she is in your bed." Lance looks down and Sam was on his chest. What the hell! Sam wake up. Sam just snuggles into Lance's chest and says "Five more minuets mom. Sam you need to get out of Lance's bed so he can get dressed as Clover grabs Sam's arm and pulls. Sam sits strait up and runs out of Lance's room.

"What was that all about Lance?" asks Clover.

"I don't know," answered Lance "she came to my room last night and we talked last night and then I must have fallen asleep that's all I remember."

"Ok I'm going to talk to her and get her side of the story," says Clover and walking out of Lance's room.

Clover then walks up from the basement and walks to Sam's room and knocks on her bedroom door. "Come in" answers Sam.

"Ok Sam why were you in Lance's bed?" asks Clover with anger in her voice

"We were talking and we both of us fell asleep that all." answered Sam.

"Are you sure Sam?" asks Clover.

"Yes Clover I'm sure we didn't do any thing we just talked that's all." answered Sam. "Ok Sam I believe you now lets go to school." says Clover.

The two walk out of Sam's room and headed out to the living room where Lance and Alex were waiting for them. "We need to leave now or we are going to be totally late for school." says Alex as the two enter the living room.

"Then lets get going." answers Sam so all four spies run for the car jumped in and headed for school.

As the four spies were parking, a corvette drives around them and parks right where Lance was planning pull into. The girl in the car turns her head around and sarcastically says "Oh you were going to park here I'm sorry…Not." She starts laughing as she walks away from her car.

"Who the hell was she?" asks Lance as he pulls the car into another spot.

"That's Mandy a real pain in the butt." Answers Alex.

"Well her laugh sounds like a choking cat." Say Lance as they get out of the car. At that comment all four started to laugh amongst themselves.

"Were going to class," says Clover, "Me and Alex have the same class together so we'll see you two at lunch."

"Ok see you two later." replies Sam as Clover and Alex start down the hall.

"Sam can you guide me to the office so I can get my class list?" asks Lance.

"Sure no problem," Sam and Lance start down a hallway.

"So Sam what type of classes do you have?" asks Lance as they walked.

"All my class are advanced ones, so you might not have any classes with me."

Suddenly Sam stops walking and Lance stops a short distance away and turns back to Sam and asks "Sam why did you stop for?"

"Oh no Arnold, he's going to be beaten up by the football team again."

"Is Arnold a friend of yours?" asks Lance.

"Yes" answers Sam.

"Don't worry then I'll take care of it." says Lance as he walks towards the group of players.

"Arnold, time for you to get the first beating of the year."

"No you don't want to hurt me," says Arnold.

"Oh but I do," says the leader of the football team as he pulls back his fist.

"No don't hit me," says Arnold as the fist comes flying at his face Arnold closes his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it didn't come Arnold opens he's eyes to see a mans back to him Arnold moves to the side to get out of the way.

The football was shocked he didn't even see this man get in front of him and catch his punch.

"Who the hell are you?" Asks the football player.

"I'm a friend of Arnold's and I don't like seeing my friends get beaten up and if you don't stop I'll just have to see how you like getting punched in the face." As Lance released his grip on the football leaders fist the players says, "You don't tell me what the hell to do" as he pulls back his fist and punches again.

Lance moves his weight and his head to the right dodging the punch making the players fist hit a locker. Every one heard fingers break, the player brings his hand back and starts to cradle it.

"Damn that sounded like it hurt." says Lance.

"Shut up" replies the player.

"What's all of this ruckus?" says a tall man in a suit.

"Nothing principal just goofing around," says the football player.

"Well get to class or I'll give you detention."

"Ok we're going" as all the football plays ran for their classes.

"Samantha and Arnold, what are you to doing and who is this young man?"

"He is a new student here and we were taking him to the office" answered Sam.

The principal turns to Lance and puts a hand out and says "welcome to Bevhigh and what's your name?"

As Lance shakes the principal's hand he answered "Lance Johnson is nice to meet you sir."

"Same here I'll just let Samantha and Arnold take you to the office then," the principal walked away.

"Wow Lance how did you move so fast quickly?" asks Sam.

"I'll tell you later first I want to make sure that you're ok," as Lance turns to look at Arnold.

"I'm, Ok thanks to you" answers Arnold.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, Sam said that you were a friend of hers so I helped out."

"Then thank you Sam for telling Lance to help me" says Arnold.

"Your welcome Arnold" replies Sam.

"Arnold if you have any problems with those guys again all you need is to come find me ok and here's my cell number too." says Lance.

"Thank you again Lance, but I need to get to get to class," says Arnold.

"OK see you later then," says Sam.

"Let's get to the office now so you can get to class your self," says Sam as the two starts down the hall.

"Here we are." says Sam as she opens the door to the office Lance walks up to the desk.

"You must be the new student," says a woman behind the desk. "Here is your class list and a map of the school."

"Thank you" replies Lance.

"Your welcome." replies the woman behind the desk.

"Ok Sam I think I can get to class from here." says Lance.

"Ok see you at lunch then." replies Sam.

Lance starts down one hall heading to his class. Sam doing the same down another hall. Suddenly a locker opens and sucks Sam in and down a tube. Wile the floor under Lance drops down and Lance plummets down another tube. At the same time a third tube opens to have Clover and Alex fall down as well. The three tubes merge together.

"Can't we have one stinking normal day of school!" yells Alex as they fall.

"Not if Jerry has anything to do with it." answers Clover.

The four spies' land on the couch in front of Jerry's desk in a heap. "Are you four having fun your first day back at school?" Asks Jerry.

"I wouldn't know Jerr, I haven't even gone to my first class yet." replies Lance as he gets off the couch because there was no room with the four of them on it.

"Where are we headed Jerr?" asks Alex.

"You four are headed for Germany, Lance I believe you know this man" as one of the computer screens shows a picture of a large built man with a dark moustache.

"Who is he Lance?" asks Sam. Lance starts to say "This man"

But Clover cuts in and says "That guy needs to have a make over."

"Thank you Clover we had to hear that" replies Lance.

"Please continue Lance," says Sam.

"He's Lex Springfield. He likes playing with things that will go boom. Last I stopped him he was going to shoot Europe with ten ballistic missiles and hit major bases."

"Do you have any idea why he would be in Germany?" Lance asks Jerry.

"Not yet that's why were sending you there. Theirs a jet in the hanger so get going."

"Ok lets go get the baddy," says Clover.

The four board the jet and take off. "So Lance is there any thing else that we should know about Lex?" asks Alex.

"Yes he likes to fight hand to hand but you three won't stand a chance against him. He's just too much for you to take on one on one, if you have to fight him fight together you'll have more of a chance to win but try to leave the fighting to me. I'm more of match for him."

Four hours later the four spies were gearing up to parachute to the target. The three girls pull out there X- powders and hit a button changing them into there spy suits. Then Lance hits a button on his X-watch changing him into his spy suit which was white with black on the padding on the shoulders, elbows, and on the knee and a white helmet with a black visor.

"Wow that's a cool suit Lance," says Clover.

"Yeah it may look cool but it's a bitch to clean."

"Ok lets go" as Sam opens the door of the plane.

"Ok see you ladies on the ground" as Lance dose a back flip jump out of the plane into the blue sky.

The three girls jump out of the plane together heading for the target. The group lands near an old missile building site.

"I'm going to go throw the roof to get in you three find another way in." says Lance.

"Ok see you inside." replies Sam.

Lance points his left fist at the top of the building and shoots two grappling hooks out of the suit, and starts up the wall to the roof. Sam, Alex, and Clove start walking around the building for a way in.

"Hey we can go through that air vent," says Alex turning around a corner of the building.

"Good thinking" replies Clover.

The three-start crawling down the airs vet until the vent breaks beneath them. The three get up from the fall to see Lex Springfield standing above them.

"I knew that WOOHP would send some body to try to stop me. I thought it would be Lance, but to have WOOHP to send me three little girls, WOOHP must be loosing their touch."

"Get Him" Sam yells.

Clover tries to do a low sweep kick while, Alex tries to punch him in the chest and Sam jumps into the air and tries to kick Lex in the head but, Lex grabs Alex's fist throws her into Clover. Lex using he's other hand to punch Sam in the stomach sending Alex and Clover falling to the floor. Alex and Clover stated to untangle them self's from each other. Sam was still up and started to run at Lex then she dropped down to the floor and slide between Lex's legs and then kicked Lex's knees from under him. By this time Alex and Clover untangled them self's and then throw them self's onto Lex's arms to tried to hold him down so that Sam could finish him but Lex was no light weight he smashed his arms together sending Alex and Clover smashing them together then Lex throw his arms behind him and grabbed Sam's waist and throw her over him making her hit Alex and Clover sending all them flying into a large cage on the far side of the room making the door of the door to slide down closing the three girls inside of the cage.

"Well that was boring not even a fight." as he turns around to work on a missile.

Suddenly crashing of glass was made and Lance crashes through the roof and lands on the ground. "Well, well, they did send you Lance. I was hoping for a good fight because your friends weren't worth the effort." says Lex turning away from his work.

Lance turns to the girls in the cage and asks, "Are you three alright?"

"Yeah were all right" replies Sam.

"Ok Lex spill your plan so I can kick your ass and throw you into WOOHP prison again."

"Lance you should know how I work by now, I'm not going to tell you shit."

"And I know you well enough to know that you hate WOOHP enough to get your hands on a Intercontinental Ballistic Missile" and I know what you are thinking Lex. No more WOOHP no more spies" Lance finished

"You do catch on quick don't you says Lex, but now it time to break your neck Lance."

"I don't think so" replies Lance as Lance rushes towards Lex.

Lex throws a straight left punch as Lance closes in suddenly Lance becomes a blur and reapers left of Lex's straightened arm then, Lance punches Lex's left elbow. The crack could be heard throughout the room. The three girls knew that Lance had just broken Lex's left elbow.

Clover whispers to the other two "how did Lance just do that I didn't see him dodge that punch?"

"I don't know" answered Alex.

"I seen him do the same thing to the leader of the football team this morning" answered Sam.

Lex screamed in pain and in anger. "Come on Lex don't tell me that is all you got."

Lex does a 360 and kicked Lance in the chest-sending Lance flying in to a wall.

The three girls screamed "No Lance" at the same time as Lance hit the wall.

Lance left a inch deep indent of him self in the wall from the kick but he got right back up and said " that's better Lex so your planning on to fight for real too bad that was the last hit you are getting on me."

Suddenly Lance became a blur again and reappeared behind Lex and kicking both knees from beneath him brining him down to his knees then, Lance places one foot on Lex's back and grabbing both of Lex's arms and pulled them tight. Let started to yell from the pain from the broken elbow.

"Lex first I want you to tell me where to find the key for the cage" asks Lance in a plane tone.

"Not a chance in Hell" answers Lex in gritted teeth.

Lance pulls a little harder on Lex's arms and says "language Lex we have ladies in the room."

"Go to Hell" replies Lex. Lance again pulls a little harder on Lex's arms making him cry out.

"Lex I'm going to ask one more time; where's the key?"

"And Lance I'm going to say this one more time Go To Hell."

"I'm not going to keep playing this game, so I'm sorry Mr. Lex."

Lance gives a very hard tug of Lex's arms and more cracking sounds rang around the room the three spies knew that Lance had just broken both of Lex's shoulders. Lex's head slummed down and started to yell more.

"Now Lex, tell me where the key is or I'm going to have start braking your knee's."

"It's on the table next to the computer on the far side of the room," says Lex.

"Thank you Lex now I'm going to get the key you stay right here or the doctors are going to have to fix your knees as well."

Lance walks over to the table and gets the keys and goes back and unlocks the cage.

"Are you three ok?" asks Lance.

"Fine but are you ok you were just slammed into a brick wall and leaving your imprint in it" asks Sam.

"Yes I'm fine let's get WOOHP now" replies Lance. In a matter of minutes WOOHP was on the scene.

The four were back home by dinner time and were sitting at the table eating when Sam asked the question that the other two wanted to hear and that Lance knew he would have to answer some time that night. "Lance what happened when you were fighting Lex you would become a blur and reappear somewhere else."

Lance looked out of the window, his mind no taking in the view. "My powers...well what triggers them shift from one view to another. One man said that my emotions trigger them, another says that it's the chemicals that cause the emotions that is the trigger. Love, for example, is just a blast of Endorphins. They are also triggered by chocolate. If I have those feelings at least, I can run as fast as physics allow me, with an equal boost to my physical strength and stamina. My body has adapted to this." Lance stood up and became a blur and reappeared on the other side of the room, lifting the sofa with ease.

"My heart rate is currently five times the normal pace for a person my age and weight. The accelerated heart rate causes my blood flow to increase, also raising my blood pressure. The blood flow does two things. It uses the increased capillary count to boost oxygenation of my muscles and rapidly leach out any toxins."

Sam watches Lance with ill hidden awe. The sofa he had held up in one hand would take all three of them to move it. She watched on as the visible muscles in his arms pulsed rapidly.

"One doctor has theorized that my very muscles and all associated parts are like braided steel. Though scans have shown that my body has increased nerve counts and that my brain processes information faster then some computers, making me capable of reacting while at high speed."

Alex sat back, her jaw lax. "How fast can you run Lance?"

Lance set down the sofa, his face pensive again. And walk back to the table and sat down.  
"The fastest I have ever run? We went out to Death Valley to test my speed once. I was clocked running at 2,412 miles per hour."

Sam sat bolt upright, agog at the figure. "Lance: that's faster then sound..."

Lance chuckled slightly. "It's Mach 3, I could have gone faster too but I ran out of space. That and the specially designed slick suit I had on was disintegrating at the speeds I hit."

Clover finally added her two cents. "So, you're faster then a speeding bullet and super strong? Are you Superman in disguise?"

"No Clover I'm not, I'm human and I do have limits to my powers. My muscles may be enhanced but my bones are normal and will brake if I punch or kick too hard, also the more power I use at one time the more it tax's my body."

"Lance what do you mean it taxes your body?" asks Sam

"Well … I tire more quickly and if I'm exhausted it's harder to use my power. With my powers it eats up more energy so I have to eat more than a normal person, and after today events I'm exhausted, so I'm heading for bed" as Lance gets up from his seat and starts heading for his bed.

"Good night Lance" says all three girls at the same time.

"And good night to you too girls" says Lance as he shuts the basement door behind him.

"Lance is so cool." Says Alex.

Yeah I agree says Clover.

"His powers did come in handy today but don't ask Lance to use his powers unless it's an emergency, o? He looked like a wreak after using his power." Says Sam

"Ok" replied the other two. "Well it's starting to get late so let call it a night." says Clover. So all three girls go to there room and fall asleep.


End file.
